That Adam Guy
by WishIWasJKR
Summary: Bill and Fleur's wedding was important for more than one couple. Warning - ruined make up.


**Disclaimer: JKR wouldn't write anything this suckish**

**AN:** This was written before DH and yeah.

"You look wonderful," said Hermione.

She and Ginny were in Ginny's room, dressed particularly well. It was the afternoon before Bill and Fleur's wedding and Ginny had excused herself from a Quidditch match with Ron and Harry to get dressed.

Ginny looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing pale gold dress robes and her hair was in a ponytail with a side fringe that nearly covered her brown eyes. Ginny hadn't been keen on makeup, but Hermione had insisted that she covered up Ginny's freckles, added gold eye shadow and mascara to brighten up her eyes, painted her nails gold and applied a little bit of gloss on her lips.

"Are you sure I don't look plastic?" asked Ginny apprehensively.

"Ginny, cross my heart and swear to die you look fine," said Hermione. She herself looked beautiful. Her normally bushy hair had been half-straightened like it had been at the Yule Ball and tied in a messy bun which let several locks fall by her face. She was wearing her periwinkle blue dress robes, had matching nails and also had a decent amount of makeup on.

"Ginny, Mum says these are yours," said Ron, knocking on the door. Ginny walked over to the door and opened it to see Ron wearing his new dress robes and holding out a shoebox.

"Thanks," said Ginny.

"How's everything outside?" asked Hermione.

"It's good, a lot calmer than expected," said Ron. "Erm, you look," he looked her up and down and his ears turned red, "nice. Well, see you."

And he disappeared up the stairs. Ginny shut the door and saw Hermione blushing furiously.

In another half an hour, the sun was starting to set and Hermione and Ginny had their shoes on and were down in the kitchen with Mrs Weasley.

"So all you have to do is hold her veil and look pretty," said Mrs Weasley, changing her earrings.

_Great,_ thought Ginny, _even more of a way that I can look like a Barbie doll. _

Just then, Harry and Ron entered the room and Ginny looked down into her cup of hot chocolate.

_Gosh he looks good,_ thought Ginny. She glanced over at Hermione but she was deep in discussion with Ron and Hermione.

Ginny had thought about discussing Harry with Hermione many times throughout the summer. Hermione seemed to understand that Ginny shouldn't be forced to talk about Harry, and therefore never raised the issue, but Ginny suddenly felt it was right to talk to her.

She waited for a gap in the discussion, so she could tug on Hermione's arm and say, "Can I have a word?" But their lips were always moving, and when they finally stopped, Ginny didn't feel like discussing Harry. There was only a little while till the wedding, and if her mascara got ruined now…

"Alright then," said Mr Weasley, entering the room. "We should probably get going now."

Harry looked round at him.

"Have we all got our-"

"Yes, Harry, we've got our wands," said Ginny. "But what d'you expect, Gabrielle to be a Death Eater? She's already bad enough."

123456789

"Well, that went smoother than expected," said Ginny. She had already eaten and congratulated Bill and Fleur and was sitting at a table with Charlie, Hermione, Fred and George.

"Yeah, I guess," said Hermione. "Where're Harry and Ron?"

"Well, Ron's getting seconds," said Charlie, rolling his eyes, "and Harry's following him."

"Em, excuse me," said a lady in her early twenties with elbow length brunette hair, a strong Scottish accent and nearly as many freckles as Charlie. "Do you know where Fleur is?"

Charlie leapt up almost immediately and walked her away. Fred and George chortled and were about to say something offensive to Charlie but Ginny slapped their hands.

"Don't be so mean," she said.

"Ginny, I'm going to get another drink, want one?" asked Hermione, standing up.

"No, I'm fine," said Ginny. She turned to Fred and George as Hermione walked off.

"So, it's a lot more than five guys tonight. I think it's got something to do with the fact that you're basically the only red-haired girl who's still in your teens," said Fred.

"What d'you mean?" asked Ginny.

"Well, look over there: Mason Delacour, Fleur's cousin, been eyeing you all night," said George.

"Alec, Bill's ex-girlfriend-now-friend Julie's brother, keeps making detours passed here," said Fred.

"Justin, our third cousin, once removed, well, he's always liked you."

"Dan, famous teen singer, good friend of Bill's-"

"Okay, you can shut up now," said Ginny. "But is that seriously Dan Riveres? He looks way less attractive close up. Look how bad his acne is! I have to go get a drink, see ya."

Ginny walked her way around the tables and where Bill and Fleur were now dancing with some other happy couples to the drinks table, where she found Hermione talking to Harry and Ron. Ginny could feel Harry's eyes on her but avoided them and got herself some punch.

"What's a lady like you doing here all alone?" Ginny turned around. It was, in short, a very handsome boy, with brown hair and eyes.

"Not much," said Ginny. Merlin he was cute.

"I'm Adam," said the boy. "My family and the Delacours are friends. And with such beautiful red hair like that you must be related to Bill?"

"I'm Ginny, Bill's sister," said Ginny, and she couldn't ever remember cheesy lines working so well on her.

"Well, nice to meet you, Ginny," said Adam. "So, are you seeing anyone?"

She glanced at Harry, who hastily looked back at Ron and Hermione.

"Not at the moment, no," said Ginny, looking back at Adam.

They each took a sip of their drinks.

"So, how old are you?" asked Ginny.

"Nineteen," said Adam.

Ginny thought for a moment. Was three years too much of a gap? But Hermione had had a nice evening with Krum and they had a three year difference. And besides, it wasn't like it was anything serious.

Ginny hesitated. Adam hadn't asked her age. Maybe he thought that she was nineteen too. Should she tell him the truth? Or would he leave her if he knew?

"So, d'you like Quidditch?" asked Ginny.

"Best game there is," said Adam. "I support Puddlemere United."

"Wood used to captain my twin brothers and my bo-rother's friend," said Ginny.

"Cool!" said Adam. The Weird Sisters' new song started playing. "D'you want to dance?"

"Yeah, alright," said Ginny. She followed him to the dance floor where they danced alongside Bill and Fleur, Charlie and the brunette and other happy couples. It felt wonderful to let loose, to finally have someone fancy her and not be afraid to show it…

After the song finished they didn't return to the drinks table, but continued dancing. Every so often, she saw Harry glance over at her. But he had lost his chance…

"C'mon, let's take a breather," said Adam. He grabbed Ginny by the hand and led her to the drinks table, where they continued chatting, enjoying each other's company.

"I have to go and talk to a friend," said Ginny after a while. "Wait here." She kissed his cheek and walked off in search of Hermione.

She looked everywhere for Hermione, but couldn't find her. At last, he found an extremely messy-haired boy, standing by one of the tables and sipping a drink.

"Hey Harry," said Ginny. He turned around. He was looking even more handsome than usual, his green eyes matching his dress robes. "Seen Hermione?"

"Come here," said Harry. He and Ginny walked over to one of the tables where they could see the balcony. Hermione and Ron were standing there leaning on the railings, there hands in each other's.

"About time," said Ginny.

"I liked you better when you looked less like a doll and more like Ginny," said Harry after a moment. He raised his hand and stroked the side of Ginny's face. "I knew every freckle on your face."

"And yet, even now, you can't keep your eyes of me, so normally, what do yo do, sneak a camera into my room, hide under my bed?" asked Ginny, taking a step back.

"It's that guy," said Harry stiffly.

"What about Adam?" said Ginny.

"He's nineteen, that's way too old," said Harry.

"Harry, you have absolutely no control over my life," said Ginny angrily.

"I just don't want to see you date someone and then be dumped for some stupid reason," said Harry.

"Well, Harry, that's what you did to me," said Ginny. She found that tears were rolling down her face, mingled with mascara. Ginny made to leave for the bathroom, but Harry caught her around the wrist.

"Harry, don't, you'll make it worse," said Ginny. "I have to go, Adam's waiting."

"But I want to make it better," said Harry. "I've watched all those guys who fancy you, and they keep following you and stuff-"

"Oh great, now I've got a bunch of stalkers and a personal bodyguard. Harry, let go. Let go of me like you let go of my love."

"And it made me realise how lucky I was to have been with you," Harry pressed on, "and how stupid it was for me to leave you and all I want to say is-"

Ginny couldn't take it any more. She wrestled her hand free of Harry's clasp and, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissed him.

Harry's hands immediately found their way to Ginny's waist, like they had all those times before. They broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry," said Harry.

He didn't need to say anymore. Ginny could feel her brothers' gaze on them, but didn't care.

"Do you want to dance?" asked Harry.

"With you? I could think of a million and one better things to do," said Ginny.

Harry looked down at his feet.

"But if you really want to, tell me, can I go with you, wherever you're going this year?" asked Ginny. It was an incredible risk, but one Ginny had to take.

Harry stared at Ginny, clearly thinking hard. He made to move his hands away from her waist, but she lowered her hands and put them on his.

"You're not going anywhere," said Ginny, suddenly stern, "until you answer me."

"Alright, alright, Miss Weasley," said Harry, smiling slightly.

He stood there and they stared into each other's eyes. Ginny was hypnotized by Harry's green eyes. She hadn't stared at them for ages.But suddenly, she realized that they weren't speaking.

"Erm, Harry, answer me," said Ginny.

"Well, if I have to stay here, with you in my arms, until I answer you then I think I'd rather not say anything at all," said Harry.

"I didn't even know you could be so cheesy," said Ginny, making Harry blush. "But I-I love you, like that." That made him blush harder.

She gently placed her lips on his, removed his hands from her waist and backed away.

"But could you please answer me?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, okay, you can come along," said Harry after thinking hard. "And would you dance with me?"

"I think I could risk a sore foot for that, yeah," said Ginny.

Harry took Ginny's hand and they walked over to the dance floor and started dancing to the slow song that was playing. Ginny looked over at Adam, still sipping his drink at the drinks table. She mouthed, "I'm sorry." He smiled and walked off to talk to a blonde girl. Ginny wouldn't have stuck with him long anyway.

She avoided Bill, Charlie, Fred and George's gaze. She didn't even have to avoid Ron's gaze, Hermione had captured it, at last. Everything was going well. She wasn't with a brown-haired, brown-eyed nineteen year old angel, but with a messy black-haired, green eyed, seventeen-year-old hero, the one she wanted to be with forever. She'd help him save the wizarding world, would do anything he asked of her, but leave his side.

**Review please???? It's suckish, I know**


End file.
